1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to telescoping seating systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to support structures for foot extensions in telescoping seating systems.
2. Background Information
Currently, many telescoping seating systems suffer unnecessary deterioration, due to an insufficient support structure. For example, when such telescoping seating systems are closed, downward loads on the foot extensions, which are suspended from one end like a diving board, eventually cause structural fatigue to the foot extensions, becoming a safety concern, as well as ceasing to retain the desired horizontal position during storage and opening. Such downward loads can be caused by, for example, children climbing the front of the seating system when closed or partially opened.
In the past, it has been proposed to address the problem by adding a wheel to the underside of the foot extensions such that when in the closed position, the wheel rests upon the seat of the next lower foot extension. However, a wide gap between the seat and support columns must be traversed by the wheel without support during opening and closing. Over time, the structural fatigue experienced by the foot extensions from downward loads causes the wheels to get stuck on the seats or other support members. Further, it fails to address the partially opened situation mentioned above.
Thus, a need exists for an improved telescoping seating system that provides support for the foot extensions throughout the opening and closing of the seating system.